Lost in Blue
by Al4everyano
Summary: Antonio and Lovino, two high school students, were tossed off their school boat one stormy night and now must work together to save each other while waiting for help. Will they end up stuck there? Or fall in love?  Spamano AU, rated for Lovi's laungauge.
1. Day 1

I'm sorry I didn't have this up sooner, I wasn't feeling very well, but here it is!  
>The first chapter of Lost in Blue~!<p>

I Don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p>Antonio's POV.<p>

DAY 1.

'Am I... Going to die?' I thought, the waves crashing down on me, the storm had thrown me off the school boat I had been on.

I cound't breathe, I couldn't see, everything was black.

The next thing I knew was that I was laying on a sandy beach, the hot sun hitting my face.

Blinking, I sat up, looking around, I noticed I was on an island, and that there was no one around me.

Getting up, I winced as pain filled me, my body hurt.

I licked my lips, I was both very thirst, and hungry. I grabbed a few small coconuts on my way to look for fresh water.

About ten minutes later I found a creek, the water was coming from a waterfall I could see in the distance.

The water was crystal clear.

And since the waterfall wasn't to far off, the water should be okay to drink.

I walked over to the edge of the creek, and getting on my hands and knees, I dunked my head into the water.

It felt good, the ice cold water on my skin, taking my head out of the water, I felt it drip from my hair down my back.

Dipping my hands in the water I brought it to my lips and drank it.

I felt like I had never drank water before.

After I had drank all the water I could hold. I got back up again, and started following the creek upstream.

A good half hour passed before I found a cliff.

I decided to follow the cliff.

Another fifteen minutes passed before I found a spot in the cliff that looked like I could fit through, and, peeking through the darkness, it looked bigger on the inside.

Carefully I squeased myself into the space in the cliff, and soon found myself in a room, the light from outside lit it just enough for me to see a wide room.

The floor was flat, and it was all rock.

But other than that the room seemed very cosy, and I knew that I was staying here for the nights to come.

It was starting to get dark, my stomache growled.

I made my way out of the cave to find some firewood and (hopefully) food.

Almost an hour later I was back at the cave, a very small amount of food over in one corner, where is was coolest, and should stay better there.

On the warmest side of the cave, I had made a place to sleep, and in the middle of the cave I had started a small fire.

I ate the coconut and mushrooms I had picked, and layed down to sleep.

Tomorrow I would look for other people...

END OF DAY 1

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked the first chapter, and rememeber, it's only the first!<p>

Please Read and Review~!


	2. Day 2

**AbsoluteAddiction-x **: _Nice start~_

_Just a question though - is this going to based off the game of the same name? (I'm guessing you know which one I mean, otherwise that's just one hell of a freaky coincidence that the title and the plot sound reminiscent of it XD) _

Ahh, I see someone noticed that! Thank you for asking!  
>Well, <em>MY<em> Lost in Blue story is based off of the game Lost in Blue, but the story line is different. You see, in my last Hetalia story, I asked what pairing I should do, and Spamano was the one that had the most votes, and, the only pairing I didn't have a story line for...  
>But I've been playing the game Lost in Blue, and I thought that, that would be a good idea for a Spamano story, like I said, the story line is much different~ Once again, thank you for asking~!<p>

I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 2<strong>

Antonio's POV.

I awoke early the next morning, my stomache was growling loudly.

I slowly got up and walked out of the cave, the sun had just risen over the horizon.

An early start to the day, it gave me quite a bit of time to explore, and, hopefully, find something better than mushrooms to eat.

I made my way back to the river, after I took a drink out of it, I found a nice stop to cross it at, without getting my feet wet.

There were lots of coconut trees on the other side, I noticed a beach not to far off from where I was.

Maybe I would find something, or someone down there.

I started towards the beach.

A few minutes later I saw a lifeboat, and someone lying unconscious next to it.

"Hey are you okay?" I called out, running over to where the other person was lying.

It was a teen, a year or two younger than I was.

He was lying on his back, his eyes closed.

He had brown hair, and a long curl on one side of his hair.

Getting on my knees I shook him gently.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

I heard him groan, and he opened his eyes, they were a beautiful hazel color.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked once again.

**Lovino's POV.**

The last thing I could remember was the waves throwing me back and forth as I tried to swim back to the boat after I was tossed off.

Then nearly drowning as the darkness took me.

"Hey are you okay?" A voice called through the darkness, a voice of an angel, it seemed far away.

I felt something, or someone shaking me.

"Are you okay?" The angel asked again.

I wanted to see the angel who was calling me, groaning as sudden pain hit me, slowly I opened my eyes.

There, kneeling in what looked like sand, a bright light behind them, was the angel.

"Hey, are you okay?" The angel asked again.

I blinked a couple of times, now able to see that the bright light was the sun.

So I was still alive then?

Blinking again I looked at the angel.

The angel had chocolate brown hair, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin.

"Where hell am I?" I asked, groaning.

"That's a good question," I heard the angel chuckle, "I don't know."

I sat up, my head was spinning, I felt the angel place a hand on my back to help support me.

"I'm Antonio Carriedo, I'm eighteen years old." the angel said, introducing himself, he had a spainish accent.

"You're from Spain aren't you?" I asked, my head starting to clear.

"And you're italian." Antonio said, I could hear a smile in his voice.

I nodded.

"And you are..?" He asked.

"Lovino Vargas, seventeen." I said, I could still feel Antonio's hand on my back.

"Am I the only one you found?" I asked, wondering if anyone else had been tossed off the boat.

Antonio nodded.

My head was still spining, and it was starting to make me feel sick.

"Are you feeling okay?" Antonio asked, frowning slightly.

"I don't feel so good." I said groaning, I could feel the blood leaving my face.

"Maybe you should get something to drink and eat."

Before I could say anything I felt the ground underneath me disappear.

"H-Hey!" I yelped.

I heard him chuckle.

**Antonio's POV.**

After I had taken Lovino back to the cave I had stayed in, I headed out to find something for both of us to eat.

The sun was setting by the time I had returned to the cave, my backpack, that I lucky had with me at the time I had been thrown overboard, full of food, and I had made a small pile of twigs inside the cave, away from the fire.

"You took your time." I heard Lovino's voice say from where I had left him, I turned to see him scowling slightly.

I gave a half-hearted smile, "Yeah, and I'm afraid I cannot cook most of this stuff, and I don't have anything to open the coconuts with."

That made Lovino's scowl disappear.

"I can cook, and I have a pocket knife with me."

"Really?" I asked, surprised, and pleased.

Lovino nodded, "But I can't cook anything right now, obviously." His scowl returned.

I gave a small laugh.

We ate through dinner without saying anything.

"Night Lovi!" I said cheerfully, laying down, happy not to be alone.

I heard him give a small sigh across the cave, "Good night Antonio..."

**END OF DAY 2**

* * *

><p>Now Lovi's here!<p>

Poor guy, you'll see why he isn't feeling well in the next chapter ^-^

Please Read and Review~!


	3. Day 3

Sorry for this chapter being so late OTL I've been busy the last few days, but here you guys go! I promise the next chapter should come out sooner!

I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p><strong>START OF DAY 3<strong>

Lovino's POV.

When I woke up the next morning, my head was pounding, it hurt so badly.

I heard Antonio moving around on the other side of the cave.

Another pain shot through my head, I groaned.

"Lovi? Are you okay?" I heard Antonio ask, he sounded worried.

"No." I moaned, my voice sounded weird, and I felt hot.

I felt his hand touch my cheek.

"You have a fever," I could hear the frown in his voice.

I groaned again, "Just great..." I murmured.

"I'm going to find something to eat, you should get some sleep Lovi." I heard him shout from the other side of the cave, his voice rang throughout the cave, making my head hurt even more from the loud sound.

"Shut the hell up, and don't call me that!" I grumbled.

I heard him laugh as I rolled over carefully and started to fall asleep again.

**Antonio's POV.**

It was already noon by the time I had gathered enough food that I hoped would last a couple of days.

I walked along the beach on my way back to the cave, when something caught my eye.

I hurried over to the thing in the sand.

It turned out to be a barrel, a metal barrel.

"I bet I could hold water in this!" I exclaimed happily, digging it out of the sand.

I rolled it over to the river, and washed it out with the water, before rolling it back to the cave.

It took a while, but I finally got it inside of the cave, and set it up in a cold place before stepping back and looking at my work.

"How am I going to fill it with water...?" I wonder aloud.

I heard a groan from where Lovi was.

"Shut up..." I heard him mutter.

"Are you feeling better Lovi?" I asked, walking over to where he was.

"No..." I heard him murmur.

Kneeling by him I placed my hand on his cheek again, it still felt quite hot.

"My head hurts..." I heard him whimper softly.

"You must have hit it on a rock or something." I said, biting my bottom lip.

I was worried, I hadn't known Lovino for very long, but I had felt some kind of connection from the moment I met him...

"Just great..." He sighed, keeping his eyes closed.

"Don't worry Lovi, I'll take care of you." I said.

"Shit..." I heard him sigh aloud, I laughed, heading out of the cave again, this time to pick up sticks to make firefood.

The rest of the day passed quickly, I had found out that a coconut shell worked as a small bucket, but it didn't work as well as I had hoped it would.

After hours of working, I only had about an eighth of the large bin filled.

Though I did have a nice and large pile of twigs and sticks for firewood, and I even had found some logs.

"I bet that if I could somehow make some rope, I could make a couple of beds!" I sang, grinning at Lovi.

"Shut up." He said, glaring at me.

"Sorry." I said quietly, poking the fire with a stick.

"I'm going back to sleep." Lovino muttered, rolling over so that hsi back was turned to me.

"Night." I said, laying down on my side, closing my eyes I quickly fell asleep.

**END OF DAY 3**

* * *

><p>Poor Lovi! D: Both sick, and he hit his head.<p>

But on the brighter side, Toni found some logs, and a barrel! :D

I hope you guys found this chapter okay~!

Please Read and Review~!


	4. Day 7

Here is the next chapter~!

Enjoy~!

I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>START OF DAY 7<strong>

**Lovino's POV.**

Over the last four days Antonio took care of me.

I was surprised at the spanish man's gentle touch when he would check to see if my fever was gone yet, or to check my head for any signs of damage.

He would spend the mornings looking for food and firewood, after lunch, he would spend time transfering water from the river to the barrel that he had found.

In the evenings, he would stay with me, we would talk.

Well, he would talk, I'd just nod or something.

Though, he was nice to me, even if I snapped at him..

"Hey Lovi~!" Antonio said, or rather sang, making me lose my train of thought.

I glared at him from where I was sitting.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, placing the food beside the nearly half full bin.

"Better... I think..." I muttered.

He placed his hand on my cheek, "your fever is gone." Antonio grinned at me, "how is your head?"

"It doesn't hurt as much..." I was surprised to hear my voice sounding much better than it had been over the last couple days.

"You even sound better~!" Antonio was humming happily as he made his way over to where he had been keeping the food.

"I think I should cook," I said, I made to get up.

"Stay there Lovino, you need to rest." I sat back down and looked at Antonio, scowling to hide my surprise.

That was the first time he had sounded stern.

I crossed my arms as I watched him hurry around the cave, placing wood on the fire.

I shivered, only now noticing how cold I was.

"Are you cold?" I heard Antonio ask, throwing another stick onto the fire.

I nodded, still shivering.

Antonio sat down beside me and pulled me into his lap.

He was shockingly warm.

"W-What are you d-doing?" I nearly screeched at him, shocked.

"You're still sick, and being cold won't help you." Antonio said, wrapping his arms around my chest.

I blushed.

"Did your fever come back?" Antonio asked, his breath in my ear.

"No bastard." I said.

I felt his hand on my cheek anyways.

"Mmm... You are a little warm..."

I shivered again, though I was getting warmer by the second.

Actually, I was getting quite sleepy.

I yawned.

A few seconds later, I was asleep my head resting against the spaniard's chest.

**Antonio's POV.**

I smiled as I heard Lovi give a small yawn.

I could tell that he was asleep a few seconds later.

I shifted so that I would be more comfortable with my back against the rock wall.

After Lovi woke up an hour later, I told him that I was going out to gather food.

I looked at the sky as I left the cave, it was getting darker, and it looked like clouds were gathering in the distance.

Tomorrow it would storm.

I hurried to gather my backpack full of food, and my arms full of twigs.

It was dark by the time I had gotten back to the cave.

I was thankful that I had filled the water bin half full yesterday.

"It's going to rain tomorrow." I said as I sat down next to Lovi.

"Great..." He murmured, I placed a hand on his cheek, a habit now I guess.

He was cold again.

Lovi shivered at my touch.

I pulled him into my lap again.

"Bastard..." I heard him mutter.

I laughed.

After dinner he fell asleep on my lap again, I laid down very carefully.

"Night Lovi." I whispered in his ear before falling asleep myself.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this chapter came out later than the last chapter, I got stuck in the middle, part of the reason why this chapter is kinda cheesy.<p>

Please Read and Review~!


	5. Day 8

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews!

I don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 8<strong>

**Lovino's POV**

Giving a yawn I shifted slightly.

Opening my eyes I noticed that I was laying on top of Antonio, his arms wrapped around me.

I blushed, wait... Why was I blushing?

I quickly scowled and tried, and failed, to free myself.

"Wake up." I hissed at Antonio, "Wake up bastard!"

Of course, he didn't.

I had an urge to hit him... I looked up at his face...

The urge disappeared.

Antonio looked happy and peaceful.

...

Damn it...

I couldn't bring myself to wake him...

Stupid bastard...

I huffed as I laid my head back onto his chest, blushing lightly as I did so.

DAMN IT! WHY WAS I BLUSHING!

I sighed, and snuggled close to him, j-just so I would be warm.

I closed my eyes and let myself fall back asleep.

**Antonio's POV.**

I woke to what sounded like rain falling outside the cave.

I smiled when I saw that Lovi was still laying asleep in my arms.

He was so cute~!

"Lovi, time to wake up." I said softly, sitting up, still holding him.

"Five more minutes..." He muttered, keeping his eyes closed.

I chuckled.

I carefully laid him down where we were sleeping, and got up to start the fire, which had gone out overnight.

I looked outside the cave also, I was right, it was raining.

It looked like about midday.

I looked back at Lovi before heading out in the rain, grabbing the spear I had finished the night before and making my way to the river.

A couple hours later I had caught five fish, and I was certain I was soaked from head to toe.

I strung the fish on a vine and hung it on a dry rock right outside the entrance to the cave.

"Where have you been?" I heard a snarl from near the fire.

"I was fishing Lovi." I said, sitting down next to Lovi, and by the fire to dry, "the fish bite better on rainy days."

"I was worried about you!" I looked at Lovi, he looked paler than he had when I had left.

"You were?" I asked.

"Yes you bastard! I woke up, and you were gone! It's raining hard out there! You could have fallen into the ocean for all that I knew!" Lovino's shouts echoed around the cave.

"I'm sor-" I started.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU'RE SORRY BASTARD!" Lovi shouted.

"But I am!" I cried out.

Lovi was glaring darkly at me, "Just don't GO ANYWHERE without telling me first!" He snarled, though it wasn't as harsh as before.

"I'm sorry." I said, pulling Lovi into my lap.

"You're all wet! Let me go!" He scowled.

"No." I said, "not until you forgive me."

We sat there in silence for a while.

"I forgive you..." Lovi muttered.

I smiled and hugged him closer.

"Hey! I thought you said you would let me go! Bastard!"

I laughed, "Not a chance."

I was yelled at for the next hour, until Lovi said that his throat was sore.

That night Lovi made dinner.

"This is great Lovi!" I exclaimed, I hadn't eaten something this wonderful in a long time.

"Yeah, yeah." I heard him mutter.

Again when it came time to sleep, I pulled him into my arms.

"Is this going to be a habit?" Lovi grouched.

"Yep~"

I laid down, Lovi still glaring at me in the darkness as the fire started to die out.

"Night Lovino~" I said, closing my eyes.

I swore I heard as I fell asleep.

"Good night Toni..."

* * *

><p>And the end of another chapter~! Woah, two chapters in two days... Shocking.<p>

Welp, anyways, I hoped you guys liked it!

Please Read and Review~


	6. Day 9

Thank you guys for so many reviews!

I'm glad you guys love it so far~!

I hope you continue to enjoy it~!

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 9<strong>

Lovino's POV.

The next morning I woke up from the birds singing too freaking loud.

Once again I tried to free myself from Antonio's grasp, this time succeeding.

I stuck my head outside for the first time since I had been taken to this cave, the fresh morning air smelled nice, and I watched as the sun made it's way into the early morning sky.

I sighed as I went back into the cave, and started making breakfast.

Antonio woke up right as I finished making breakfast.

"Good morning Lovi~" Antonio said, yawning.

"Don't call me that." I said, glaring over at him.

Antonio pouted, I rolled my eyes.

"Breakfast is done." I said, sitting down and started to eat my share.

We sat in silence while we ate, I stared at the floor, I could tell his eyes were watching me...

Antonio left right after breakfast, leaving me here inside this freaking cave again.

Not even an hour later he came back, grinning.

"Hey Lovi~ Come with me!" Antonio exclaimed, he had a huge smile on his face.

"Why shou-" I was cut off by him placing his hand over my mouth and pretty much dragging me out of the cave and towards the river.

He finally stopped after dragging me for about fifteen minutes.

I found myself somehow face down in the sand, "What the hell was that about?" I gasped, spitting sand out of my mouth.

I got up, and brushed the sound off of my clothes, I turned around to face Antonio, he still hadn't explained what was going on.

I felt my face burning before I had registered why.

Antonio had stripped down to just his boxers.

I started sputtering, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I half shouted half sputtered.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, didn't I tell you? We're going swimming." Antonio grinned at me.

"Do you did not! And no way in hell am I swimming!" I shouted at him, his face fell.

No! I wasn't starting to feel bad! I opened my mouth to say something when he grinned again.

"Oh, okay then. I guess I'll just swim by myself then..."

I watched as Antonio jumped into the water, and then disappear under the water, and appeared on the other side of the deep, clear blue lake.

I sat down at the edge of a cliff right next to the lake, and suck my feet in, it felt nice.

**Antonio's POV.**

I watched Lovi as he stuck his feet in the water, and idea crossed my mind.

I saw him start to play with some grass in his hands, I silently swam to where he was sitting until he has right above me.

I grinned, and grabbed his ankle and pulled him quickly into the water.

"What the he-!" He exclaimed, right before hitting the water.

I pulled him into my arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Antonio?" Lovi gasped for air, pushing himself away from me.

"I said we're going swimming." I grinned at him, he glared at me.

"And I said I wasn't." He growled, I made to grab his hand, but he splashed me.

I splashed back, soon we were in an all-out water fight.

A few hours later we had called a truce and were laying in the sand, panting.

We were both laughing.

"Want to call it a day?" I asked, between laughing and panting for air.

"Y-Yeah." Lovi was laying on his back, looking at the sky, while I was sitting up, somehow.

The sky was starting to turn pink.

"We should head back before it gets dark." I sad, standing up, I grabbed my clothes off of the rock I had put them on earlier.

I helped Lovi up, and we headed back to the cave.

It was quite dark by the time dinner had been cooked.

"Hey Lovi? How long do you think we'll be here?" I asked, watching him while slowly chewing the fish.

Lovi looked up, he had been staring at the floor again.

"I don't know." Lovi said, "Quite a while I guess... Bastard, why did you even bring that up?" Lovi glared at me.

I shrugged, and continued eating.

Again, when it came time to sleep, I had Lovi in my arms.

I smiled as I fell asleep, and I though I saw Lovi smiling too...

**END OF DAY 9**

* * *

><p>Finally finished!<p>

Sorry this one was late! ^^; It being Thanksgiving and all this week in America.

So, how did you guys like this one? :D

Please Read and Review~!


	7. Day 13

I'm so sorry for the late chapter!

Homework has been kicking my butt, so I didn't have time to work, then the holidays came up, but now I'm back to work!

Also, I'm working on Sequel to Potions Disaster!

And a couple Spamano stories, plus a Prucan!

So hopefully I'll have those up soon!

And you should be seeing a new chapter on this everyother day~!

Anyways guys, here is your chapter~!

I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 13<strong>

**Antonio's POV.**

I grinned as I made my way back to the cave, Lovi following me.

It had been four days since I had found the lake, and each day Lovi and I would go swim in it.

The days were long and hot, so swimming gave us something to do, and to keep us cool.

Every morning I would gather food, and the afternoon was when Lovi and I would swim, then, later in the evening, I would gather firewood and water, when it was dark Lovi would make dinner, and then we would sleep.

I had been working on making a bow when I wasn't gathering food, water, firewood, or swimming with Lovi.

I was hoping that soon enough, I would be able to leave Lovi on his own for a couple of days, as I explored the island.

"Hey Lovi?" I said, sitting down in the cave, and shaking my head, making water fling everywhere.

Lovi gave me a dark look, as he sat down. "Yeah?" He grunted.

"Do you think you'll be okay alone, if I leave for a few days?" I asked, nervously.

Lovi blinked, the dark look disappeared, replaced with a look of surprise.

"Why?" He asked, his hazel-colored eyes were wide, watching me.

"So I can explore, see if there is any other life in this island, find more food, you know, stuff like that…" I said, smiling at him.

**Lovino's POV.**

Ugh!

Why?

Why was I helpless against that idiot!

"I'll be fine." I grumbled, turning my attention to the food I was currently cooking.

"Thanks Lovi~ I'll leave tomorrow." That idiot said, happily,

Tomorrow?

Why tomorrow?

The sooner the better I guess…

But…

What if he did find other people?

What would happen if we left this island?

Most likely that idiot had a bunch of friends, since he was so….

Likeable?

He would most likely forget about me.

L-Like I care!

I let my thoughts wander, as I finished making dinner.

We were quite as we ate, which surprised me, that idiot was normally talking.

"Goodnight Lovi." I heard him say, walking across the cave to where he used to sleep.

Which shocked me, but I quickly scowled, "Don't call me that!" I said, going over to where I normally slept.

I felt lonely that night, trying to sleep.

I couldn't.

Why, I don't know.

I could hear that idiot's breathing slow.

When I was almost certain he was asleep, I snuck out of the cave, I sat by the beach, staring up at the night sky.

There was so many stars…

I turned my gaze to the calm waters of the ocean for a moment, before looking back up at the sky.

"Couldn't sleep?" I jumped.

"A-Antonio?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"You shouldn't be out here, its cold." He scolded, sitting beside me.

"Shut up…" I muttered, glaring at him.

"The stars are pretty aren't they?" he asked, ignoring my glare.

"Yeah…" I sighed, looking at the stars once more.

We sat there for a while, just… Looking at the stars.

"Let's head back." Antonio said, getting up, holding his hand out to help me up.

"Yeah…" I said, taking his hand.

Antonio smiled, squeezing mine gently he lead me back to the cave, I yawned, half asleep.

"Want me to carry you?" He asked, I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I said, yawning again.

He ignored me, and picked me up.

I was almost asleep when he set me down, he made to go to his side when I grabbed him.

"Please, don't leave me…" I said, looking up at him. "Please…"

I heard him give a small laugh, "I won't Lovino, I won't."

With that I fell asleep, in Antonio's arms.

Just where I wanted to be.

* * *

><p>Cheesy isn't it? Haha.<p>

Anyways, I hope you guys liked it!

Please Read and Review~!


	8. Day 14

Hey guys~!

Here is your next chapter~!

Enjoy~!

I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 14<strong>

**Antonio's POV.**

I woke early the next morning, the sun wasn't up quite yet.

I sighed, and carefully laid Lovino on the ground.

I got up, and made sure to check that Lovino had enough water and food before I grabbed the bow and arrows that I had made, before leaving the cave.

I decided to head farther than the spot where I had found Lovi.

All there was was sand and the sea.

Opposite of that was a cliff; it seemed to lead to the waterfall.

I noticed a small path that lead up to the waterfall, maybe I could find something up there.

I climbed onto a log that was near the wide cliff edge.

It took a little while to get a proper footing to climb to the cliff edge, but I got there all the same.

The sun was high in the sky when I finally made it to the waterfall.

I sat down with my back to the waterfall, the water from it hit the back of my shirt, it felt nice.

"What's that?" I asked myself, noticing a breeze coming from behind the waterfall.

I walked over to it, and noticed a cave behind it.

I entered the cave, and started towards the back of it.

**Lovino's POV.**

When I woke up, all I felt was the cold ground of the cave, I guessed that, that bastard, had left already.

I made breakfast, and decided that I should go for a swim.

I spent the morning swimming, and no!

I didn't miss that bastard!

I didn't miss the water fights we always got into!

I didn't MISS HIM!

I made lunch, and decided to take a walk along the beach.

I spent the afternoon picking up seashells on the beach.

Some were big enough to use as dishes, and others were small enough to use as décor.

It was sunset when I finally finished washing out the seashells, and made dinner.

"That bastard better be back soon." I muttered, lying on my stomach, watching the flames.

"Goodnight Antonio…" I whispered, my eyes closing.

I soon fell asleep.

**Antonio's POV.**

I found two paths in the cave; I followed one which led to a meadow.

I stayed in the meadow, deciding that it would be better.

As the sky darkened, I started a fire, and watched a couple deer grazing on the grass.

What was Lovi doing?

Would he be in bed already? Or would he be eating dinner?

Questions filled my head as I began to drift asleep.

"Goodnight Lovi…" I whispered, as I fell asleep.

**END OF DAY 14**

* * *

><p>Sorry this one was so short!<p>

Please Read and Review~!


	9. Day 15

Hey guys! I'm SO SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING FOR THIS IN FOREVER! D':

Can you forgive me? Q-Q

I've been so busy! D:

But anyways, it took me three days to write this for you guys, and it's one of my longest chapters EVER!

I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Hetalia or Lost in Blue, the game.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 15<strong>

_**Antonio's POV**_

When I awoke, I heard rustling nearby. Being careful not to scare whatever it was away, I shifted ever so slightly to look at it.

It was a deer, it looked at me, its brown eyes were wide, as it chewed some grass. I shifted slightly under its gaze, though I don't know why, but it made me uncomfortable, and it leapt away.

Sighing slightly I got up, already missing Lovi's breakfasts as I hunted around for some food, ending up with some raspberries off of a bush near where I was sleeping.

Humming as I finished my breakfast, I decided to poke around the meadow, finding some onions, more raspberries, chives and a few other herbs to take back to Lovi to cook with.

I also saw some more deer and rabbits, smiling as I made my way back to the cave, I already decided yesterday that I would go back to Lovi today, and check out the other path in a couple of days.

I miss him; I miss the little Italian, a lot.

Even though he often cusses, and calls me names, I can't help but like him.

I…

I love the little Italian.

I love Lovino.

Even if I hadn't known him for long, I love everything about him.

His smile, his laugh, the way he pouted, his hair, those beautiful hazel eyes of his, his cooking, everything about him.

And I know he can't be mine, not yet anyways…

I started whistling as I got near the other side of the cave, my heart aching to see the brunette.

It was about time for lunch when I exited the cave, but I didn't care, I wanted to see Lovi, and if I was luck he would cook something for me, though he would most likely make me wait until dinner time.

I made my way down the rocks carefully, not wanting to slip on the wet surface, and onto the beach.

I started humming again as I walked along the beach, watching the waves roll in and out, and as a few seagulls flew around.

I picked up some seaweed and shells as I walked, I couldn't wait to see the look on Lovi's face when I got back with all the food I had found.

"Lovi, I'm back!" I called, walking into the cave, eyes searching for the little Italian.

My heart nearly stopped when I saw Lovi sitting in a darkened corner of the cave, his legs pulled up against his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees, his forehead against his arms, tears running down his cheeks.

"Lovi." I dropped my backpack and hurried over to his side, falling onto my knees.

"A-Antonio?" He asked, looking up at me, still sobbing.

I wanted to cry right then and there, ignoring the lump in my throat I nodded my head, not trusting my voice.

He started crying harder, I pulled him into my lap, my arms wrapping around his waist, Lovi clutched my shirt, and buried his head into my shoulder, I sat there, letting him cry into my shirt, my face buried in his hair, my hand rubbing gently and soothingly against his back.

After a while he had stopped crying, and was just sniffling, with a couple of hiccups.

"I'm sorry…" Lovi whispered pulling his head away to look up at me, a tear silently sliding down his cheek.

"It's okay," I hushed him, wiping the tear away with my thumb, looking into his eyes, "what happened?"

Lovi mumbled something I could just barely hear. "I had a nightmare, that you were dead…"

I pulled Lovi close to me again, letting a tear slide down my own cheek. "I won't leave you; I swear it, Lovi…" _Because I love you. _I thought the end of the sentence.

I heard Lovi sniffle again, his arms wrapping around my waist now, hugging me back.

We sat there for a long time, comforting each other without words.

That is, until Lovi and I's stomachs rumbled at the same time.

Laughing we pulled apart, "I'll make something. Will you go get firewood?" Lovi asked, getting up.

Grinning I nodded, also standing up, "Of course~ Oh wait! Look what I got you!" I hurried over to my backpack and gave it to Lovi, grinning.

"Where did you find all of this?" Lovi asked, eyes widening as he looked into the backpack.

"In a meadow behind the waterfall, there was another path, but I decided not to go there yet." I said, walking over to the entrance, "I'll be right back." I said, smiling at Lovi, who smiled back.

"I'll be waiting."

I took my time gathering the firewood, making sure we would have enough for a couple of days if it rained anytime soon.

When I got back to the cave, Lovi was spooning what looked like soup into our 'bowels'.

I placed the firewood I had gathered into the small pile we had, before sitting down next to Lovi, and happily accepting the 'bowel' he handed me.

"I'm glad you're back." Lovi murmured, sipping his soup as I started drinking mine.

"I'm happy to be back." I replied, smiling at him.

After dinner I pulled Lovi into my arms again and laid down where we normally slept.

"I'll make sure to chase all your nightmares away." I whispered to him, after he had already fallen asleep, my eyes drooping as well, I gave into the darkness that was calling me, wanting me to rest.

_**Lovino's POV.**_

Freezing, I woke up.

The first thing noticed was that the fire had gone out in the middle of the night, groaning I got up, looking over to the pile of firewood, I noted that it was getting low.

Deciding to get some later on during the day, and gathered what was left and started another fire before starting to make breakfast.

Fish and coconuts, yum.

After breakfast I decided a nap would be nice, to take my mind off of things, and no. Not that bastard!

Stupid bastard, leaving me here all alone.

No! I don't miss him! Shut up! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!

Great, now I'm talking to myself!

That proves it, I've gone insane.

Curling up in a corner, I happily fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Antonio?" I called softly, opening my eyes, I didn't see him. Getting up I made my way to the beach closest to our cave, he wasn't there either. "Antonio!" I called, my heart beating faster and faster as it got darker and darker as I searched for the stupid man.<p>

I finally found him, standing next to the water where I had washed ashore.

"Antonio." I sighed, relief flooding me.

He smirked at me, "Lovino… How could you think I might even like you?" He sneered, I froze.

"You're younger brother is better than you! In every way! And he's cute!" Antonio laughed, "I will never love you, you stupid brat! You're nothing, in this world and to me!" He grabbed me, and twirled us around until my back was facing the ocean.

"I hate you, leave me alone and never come back!" He hissed, shoving me into the ocean.

I was sinking, deeper and deeper, until I couldn't breathe…

* * *

><p>I gasped and I sat up, awake now, my dream still filling my mind.<p>

Something wet was going down my cheeks and I was sobbing.

I curled up into a ball, my dream seemed so real, Antonio… He didn't hate me did he?

He probably does… Thinking that I started to cry harder, hearing only my sobs until…

"Lovi, I'm back!" Not looking up I continued to cry, it was just my imagination, it had to be, the reason he left wasn't to explore, but to leave me.

"Lovi." I heard a thud and looked up. Antonio was there, on his knees next to me, his face was filled with pain.

"A-Antonio?" I asked, not believing that he was really there, Antonio nodded, he was really here, and he had come back. I started crying even harder, happy that he was there, and upset at the thought that he might really hate me.

I felt his arms wrap around me, not being able to really see because of my tears. Antonio pulled me onto his lap, without thinking I clutched at his shirt and buried my face into his shoulder, sobbing, I felt his face bury into my hair, and his hand rubbing gently against my back.

We sat there a while, as I continued to cry, after a while I had calmed down, and was only hiccupping, and a few sniffles.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, pulling away far enough to look up at him, a silent tear sliding down my cheek.

"It's okay," Antonio hushed me, wiping away the tear and looking into my eyes, "what happened?"

Deciding to lie, I mumbled, "I had a dream that you were dead…" Antonio pulled me closer to him, "I won't leave you, I swear it, Lovi…"

Happiness flooded me and I sniffled, holding back tears, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him back.

We sat there for a while, happiness drowning me until… Antonio and I's stomachs rumbled.

I started laughing, his wonderful laughter joined mine, as we pulled apart.

"I'll make something. Will you get the firewood?" I asked, forcing myself to stand up.

Antonio nodded, grinning as he stood up too. "Of course~ Oh wait! Look what I got you!" He hurried over to his backpack and handed it to me, the biggest grin on his face.

Looking into the backpack, I saw that it was full of food, "Where did you find all of this?" I asked, I could feel my eyes widening.

"In a meadow behind the waterfall, there was another path, but I decided not to go there yet." Antonio said, as he walked over to the cave's entrance.

"I'll be back." He said, turning to smile at me, I smiled back at him. "I'll be waiting." I told him, watching him leave.

After he left I started making dinner, I chopped up some of the onions and chives to use in the soup I was making.

After a while Antonio walked in, firewood in his arms, as I was spooning the soup in our 'bowels'.

I heard him, as my attention was on the soup, as he put the firewood in our small pile.

Antonio sat down next to me, I handed him his 'bowel' before turning my attention back to mine.

"I'm glad you're back." I murmured, sipping my soup, listening to him as he started drinking his.

"I'm happy to be back." He replied, turning to smile at me.

After dinner I felt Antonio's arms wrap around me again, and laid us down where we normally slept.

Right before I fell asleep, I heard him whisper, "I'll make sure to chase all your nightmares away." Then, sleep claimed me.

**END OF DAY 15.**

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review!<p>

Reviewers get cookies and keeps me writing!


End file.
